nose si es amor
by xXxhikaryxXx
Summary: Amor?...yo no puedo estar enamorado de él!...verdad?


**Título: ****no se si es amor**  
**Categorías: Libros, Harry Potter**  
**Personajes: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy **  
**Géneros: General, Romance **  
**Resumen: **el encuentro de Draco/Harry que no saben si lo que sienten es amor, si serán correspondidos, pero lo que si saben es que no pueden estar sin la otra persona.

**Explicaciones: **pensamientos_(cursiva y subrayado)__, _diálogos _(cursiva)_

**Advertencia: **...XD!...como sabrán los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad de J.K.(muchas gracias por crearlos ToT)

**No se si es amor**

Se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de _Hogwarts un joven pelinegro – __si se dan cuenta que no estoy en mi habitación me meteré en muchos líos__ – cubierto con su capa de invisibilidad._

Por los pasillos se encontraba un joven pelirrubio supervisando que todo se encontrara bien – _todo esta muy tranquilo (suspiro) no se porque hago esta estúpida ronda, nadie en su sano juicio saldría a estas horas sabiendo que estoy por aquí_-

-_¡por favor! Merlín santísimo, que nadie se de cuenta, ya estoy cansado de tantos castigos _– corría tan deprisa que al girar no pudo evitar chocar con alguien – _¡hay no porque a mi! _–

- _(suspiro) todo es tan aburrido_ – iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien y menos que se encontraba en el suelo con alguien encima.

- _¿pero que demonios suce...?_ – no termino de hablar por quedar sorprendido por lo que ve – _Potter?_

- _¡auch! ¡Eso dolió!...-_ sorprendido al reconocer la voz - _¡Mal…Malfoy! ¿Tu que haces aquí?-_

- …-tratando de ocultar su sorpresa – _bueno, eso debería preguntar yo, Potter_! –

- _ha! …bu…bueno yo…paseaba…si eso paseaba_ –

- _si claro, Potter, ¿solo medio cuerpo?_ – lo dijo con un tono burlón

- _eh? _– Harry no se había dado cuenta pero al chocar con Draco, la capa se había caído cubriendo solo medio cuerpo – _(mirándose) ha! Esto…es mi capa de invisibilidad…-_

- _¡silencio Potter! No te pedí ninguna explicación…-_

_- tu no eres nadie para callarme Malfoy!_ –

- _¡pues aunque no quieras te callas y ahora párate que pesas! _– decía ya que Harry estaba sentado muy cómodo sobre sus piernas.

- _ya Malfoy! ¡Ni que estuviera enfermo para contagiarte!-_ decía mientras se levantaba

- _¿bueno Potter eso lo sabrás tú, no?-_

_- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Sabes que eres insoportable verdad? – _

_- no te preocupes Potter el sentimiento es mutuo, y mejor ¡aléjate!- _

_- tu no me vas a decir que hacer y si quiero me acerco a ti, ¡no te tengo miedo Malfoy! –_

- _no creas que yo te tengo miedo Potter y si quiero ¡también me puedo acercar!- _

_- pu…pues yo me acerco más- _

_- y yo mas _– cada ves estaban mas cerca que podían sentir la respiración de otro.

Se estuvieron observando durante un tiempo hasta que sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando poco a poco, como si algo los atrajera, ambos cerraron al mismo tiempo los ojos, ya se encontraban rozando los labios del otro y sin poder evitarlo (mas bien sin querer evitarlo) juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando, Harry tomando mas confianza subió sus brazos colocándolos alrededor del cuello de Draco, mientras este rodeaba su cintura.

Ambos solo podían pensar en una cosa _"" que es lo que me sucede…esto es amor…no, no puede ser, no pude haberme enamorado de él…aunque no puedo negar que me siento muy bien a su lado…""_

Cuando ya no hubo mas oxigeno en sus pulmones, tuvieron que separarse sin romper el lindo abrazo en el que habían quedado.

Draco fue el primero en abrir los ojos, percibiendo tan linda imagen, Harry se encontraba todavía con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y tratando de regular su respiración, fue tan linda la escena que no pudo evitar sonreír – _""pero que demonios pienso…él es Harry mi enemigo…al que od…odio, ¡por Merlín! Que me sucede por que no puedo separarme de él, ¡por que quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre! ¡¿Rayos, Harry que me hiciste para sentir esto por ti?""_

Harry continuaba con los ojos cerrados temiendo ver la expresión de odio en Draco _–""seguro me odia, segura piensa que lo hechicé o algo por el estilo, ¡demonios Draco! que me hiciste para enamorarme de ti, (suspiro) si Draco te amo y no sabes lo que daría por que tu me pudieras corresponder, pero se que es imposible por eso trate de olvidarte pero no pude ni podre nunca""_

-_Harry_- llamándolo con ¿ternura?

Abriendo despacio los ojos - _¡te amo Draco!_- abrió grande los ojos sorprendido _–__""hay no, pensé en voz alta, no importa aunque me odie le diré lo que siento""_– tomando valor continuo- _si, Draco te amo, búrlate si quieres pero no pude evitarlo, yo no mando en mi corazón_-

-…- sorprendido por saber que es correspondido

- _yo lo…lo siento_ – agachando la mirada- _se que me debes odiamjihm…_- no pudo terminar porque Draco lo estaba devorando (literalmente) mientras él trataba de seguirle a duras penas.

-_Draco?-_lo miraba sonrojado

_-¡yo también te amo, Harry!-_

-…- no pudiendo creer tanta dicha de ser correspondido

-_te amo… y quiero que te quedes con migo para ¡siempre!-_

-(sonriendo y abrasando mas a Draco) _si, para siempre_- terminaron fundiéndose en un tierno beso sellando así su promesa de permanecer juntos ¡por siempre!

FIN

Espero que les guste el fic, cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida ^o^

Espero sus Reviews XD!

Atte::hikary


End file.
